


I Thought You Knew...

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: Prompt: "There's only one bed..."Lena invites Kara along on a work trip to Metropolis. The only problem? The hotel room that Lena booked only has one bed. While Lena thinks this is a problem, Kara seems far more worried about the prices in the hotel mini-bar.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 761





	I Thought You Knew...

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy one-shot prompt request that came from Tumblr.

“There’s only one bed…”   
  
Lena turned around to look at Kara to see what she thought about their predicament and saw her making moon eyes at the mini-bar. 

"Did you hear me, Kara?" 

"Huh?" Kara had found the mini-bar menu that was propped open on the fridge and held it out to Lena. "How can they charge so much for water? You don't think it's a typo, do you?" 

"No, I don't think it's a typo," Lena said, her mouth tugging into an unwilling smile. "I said that there's only one bed." 

"I heard you." Kara blinked and looked from the bed and back at Lena, obviously not seeing the issue that Lena did. "We can just sleep together," she said and returned her gaze to the menu. "Ten dollars for chips?!"

Lena spluttered, feeling as if the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees. “Kara-”   
  
“I know. There’s a store right down the street. And look at this.” She held up the menu. “Fifteen dollars for macadamia nuts.  _ They’re  _ nuts,” she said, giggling at her own joke. “Who are you calling? Is it about the nuts?”   
  
“It’s about the bed,” Lena said, using her hand to cover the mouthpiece of her cellphone.   
  
“The bed? Lena, I don’t see what the big-”   
  
“Hello? Yes, I’m in the suite on the twentieth floor. Yes, Miss Luthor, that’s right. “I’d like to switch to a room with two beds.”   
  
“Lena, don’t make a scene,” Kara said, her head still in the mini-bar, holding up a candy bar and measuring its length using her finger as a makeshift ruler.    
  
Lena’s face fell and she began to pace. “Yes, I know that there’s a big event in Metropolis tomorrow,” she said testily. “I’m the one holding it. And there are really no other rooms? Do you have a cot at least? I’ll-”   
  
Kara snatched the phone from her and quickly ducked under Lena’s outstretched arm, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. “Are you kidding me? A cot?” She shook her head vehemently from left to right and scampered out of Lena’s reach. “Hello? Yes, Miss Luthor’s changed her mind. She won’t be needing the cot. No, we won’t be needing anything else. Have a good night.” She held out the phone to Lena who snatched it back.   
  
“I’ll take the couch,” Lena said in a tone that suggested the two were debating a matter of life or death.    
  
“Lena you’ve been to my place dozens of times. You’ve seen my bed. That monstrosity over there is almost three times as big as mine and probably not nearly as lumpy.” As if to test that theory she sat down on the edge and flopped back. She scooted herself to one edge of the bed and stretched out. “See? Plenty of room for you.”    
  
“On the couch,” Lena said stubbornly and walked over to the mini-bar. She pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Kara.    
  
“OK, first of all,” Kara said. “This is a seven dollar bottle of water and second, there is no way I am letting you sleep on that couch. You invited me, I’m your guest. If anyone is going to sleep on the couch it’s going to be me.”   
  
“Kara-”   
  
“But I’m not going to because this bed is huge and there is plenty of room for the both of us on it. Do you want to sleep on the left or the right?”   
  


“Neither, I-”   
  
Kara shook her head. “Left or right?” She rolled her eyes at Lena. “I can be just as stubborn as you are.”   
  
“I’ve noticed,” Lena said, taking another sip of water.   
  
“So,” Kara said. “Left side or right side?”   
  
Lena briefly considered simply digging her heels in like she would any other time but found herself faltering the moment she caught a glimpse of something beneath that mask of stubbornness that Kara had on her face. Was it hurt? No… That couldn’t be it. But even so, Lena felt what little remained of her resolve crumbling to nothing until all she could do was shake her head and point towards the right side of the bed.    
  
“That’s perfect,” Kara said. “I always kind of drift to the left side of the bed in the night anyway.” 

“Just drink your overly priced water.”

It took Lena nearly fifteen minutes to convince Kara that she was welcome to anything in the mini-bar and when she came back with what Lena thought had to be the smallest bag of gummy bears she’d ever seen, Lena marched over to the fridge and dropped an armful of sweets on the table the two of them were sitting at.   
  


“I could buy the hotel if I wanted to, Kara. I think we can splurge a little on snacks.”   
  
“Why would you ever want to buy a hotel?” Kara asked, cautiously opening a bag of chips and offering Lena one.    
  
“I don’t know,” Lena said. “I let other people more interested than me invest my money. Unless you wouldn’t want to own a hotel, would you, Kara?” she teased. “Hang up your reporter hat to become a hotelier?” She snatched the chip from Kara and popped it into her mouth. “It wouldn’t be the first building I’ve bought for you.”   
  
Kara paused with a chip halfway to her mouth. “What do you mean?”   
  
Lena looked at her, confused. “Kara, why do you think I bought CatCo?” Lena’s eyes widened slightly realizing just a bit too late that Kara had no idea what she was talking about and reached her hand into the pile of sweets on the table and pulled out a chocolate bar, busying herself with unwrapping it as slowly and carefully as she could.    
  
“Lena….”   
  
“Kara, I thought you knew,” she said, clearly embarrassed. “I just assumed… Not that it’s at all a big deal.”    
  
“I didn’t know,” Kara said, trying to catch Lena’s eye and finding it impossible to do so with the way she was staring down at her lap.    
  
“Just forget it. Do you want to see if late-night TV in Metropolis is as bad as it is in National City?”   
  
“No way it can be that bad  _ but  _ it’s definitely our duty to find out for sure.”   


* * *

  
  
Late-night TV in Metropolis might not have been objectively worse but it definitely wasn’t any better. Not that Lena minded in the slightest. She wasn’t really watching it. She just wanted something to fill the silence for a while, to let things slip back to how they were before Lena had opened her big, stupid mouth.    
  
“We should probably get some sleep,” Kara said, finally breaking the silence that had sprung up between them and reached for her bag.   
  
“You can change in the- Never mind,” Lena said, seeing a now pajama-clad Kara standing in front of her. “Super speed. I forgot.” She grinned and reached for her own bag. “I’ll be right back.”   
  


Only after Lena had closed the bathroom door behind her and unzipped her overnight bag did she realize the mistake she had made. “Oh shit,” she muttered.   
  
“Anything wrong?” Kara asked, her voice filtering in through the door.   
  
“Uhhh. No… It’s just that I thought that I would be sleeping alone.”    
  
“If you start talking about the couch again, Lena, I’m going to fly it up onto the roof.”   
  
“I just mean that I would have picked something else to wear to bed if I had known.” She sighed and opened the door a crack to find Kara standing there staring back at her before throwing the door open the rest of the way to reveal her standing there in a purple nightdress. She slipped past Kara and dove into the bed and burrowed under the blankets with surprising quickness.    
  
“I have more modest pajamas too,” Lena said as if Kara had accused her of some impropriety. “I just like purple.”   
  
“I like you in purple. I mean that I like purple too,” Kara quickly amended, fiddling with one of the buttons on her flannel top. “You look nice,” she added, walking around to the other side of the bed and slipping in under the covers.    
  
Another silence settled over them and Lena groped for the light switch, finding it and plunging them into darkness. It took Lena a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, the inky blackness slowly diluting to such an extent that Lena could easily make out the shape of Kara beside her.    
  
“Are you nervous?”   
  
“Sorry?” Lena said, feeling her stomach do a flip that sent shivers racing up her spine.   
  
“Your speech tomorrow. Speaking in front of all those people, or should I have not brought it up?”   
  
Lena chuckled. “Not even a little. I can give a speech in my sleep. It’s the mingling before and after that, I’d love to avoid. Small talk with a bunch of stodgy millionaires while half of them try to look down my dress.” She jumped a little when she felt Kara’s hand find hers, their fingers interlocking.    
  
“If they try that around me, I’ll make sure they don’t do it ever again.”   
  
“Is that Supergirl talking or Kara Danvers, mild-mannered reporter?” Lena teased, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks felt.    
  
“Kara Danvers, obviously.”   
  
“Even scarier.”   
  
“I’ll just have to keep you company all evening to make sure you don’t have to deal with people like that.”   
  
“Oh Kara, that’s sweet… But you don’t know how boring that would be. The evening always feels like it drags on forever and by the time I can finally leave I want to throw my heels into the fucking sun.”   
  
“Like I’d leave you to suffer alone. What else would I do? Sit in here and run up our hotel bill?”    
  
“I’d trade you in a heartbeat,” Lena teased.   
  
“Then I know what we’re going to do after your speech then.”    
  
“I’d really love that.” Lena smiled, thankful that Kara couldn’t see just how red her cheeks had gotten in the dark. She tried to pull her hand free of Kara’s and was surprised when Kara held on tighter.   
  
“Kara…”   
  
“Thank you…”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For buying CatCo, for everything...”   
  
“Kara, you don’t need to-”   
  
“I do. I really do.”   
  
Lena felt Kara scoot closer and she fought the urge to slide herself to the very edge of the bed in a desperate bid to make distance, to stop her heart from hammering its way out of her chest. “I just like seeing you happy,” Lena said, unable to offer a simpler explanation than that,    
  
“I’m always happy with you, Lena.” Kara turned on her side and gave Lena’s arm a gentle tug, happy and a little relieved when Lena did the same. Smiling at her in the dark, Kara reached up and brushed away some hair that had fallen into Lena’s face, tucking it delicately behind her ear. “I like seeing you happy too, Lena.” She smiled and saw Lena smiling back at her in the dark.    
  
They were silent for a time, the only sound in the room the ticking of the clock on the far wall, little by little closing the distance between them that still remained until Lena could feel the warmth of Kara’s body pressed against hers and the softness of her lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a fun read :)  
> https://inkedroplets.tumblr.com/


End file.
